Bad Day at Black Rock
by Dede42
Summary: When the Winchesters get a call that a storage area owned by their father has been broken into, they and Jo go to Black Rock, New York to investigate and learns that a curse box has been stolen; meanwhile Gordon has Kubrick and Creedy head out to search for the Winchesters. Will they get the box back in time? Or is the world doomed…again?
1. Chapter 1: A RABBIT FOOT?

Supernatural: Bad Day at Black Rock

A/N: Hey guys, I'm back with a new story based on one of my favorite third season episode, and I'll be throwing in a twist on which Winchester gets the rabbit foot in the next chapter. If you want to guess which of the Winchester's will get the rabbit foot, share in a review please.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Supernatural_ or _Criminal Minds_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE: "A RABBIT FOOT?"**

" _Keep thy foot when thou goest to the house of God, and be more ready to hear, than to give the sacrifice of fools: for they consider not that they do evil_ _."_

 _Ecclesiastes 5:1_

Saginaw, Michigan

St. Mary's of Michigan Medical Center…

Dr. Maxwell was at the main desk, talking with a nurse when agents Derek Morgan and Emily Prentiss entered the center, and he turned to face them. "Can I help you?"

Morgan held up his ID and badge. "I'm special agent Derek Morgan and this is Emily Prentiss, you Dr. Maxwell?"

Dr. Maxwell nodded. "Yes, you must the federal agents that are tracking down those wanted men."

"We are, sir," Emily confirmed. "You called the cops after someone pretending to be a newspaper reporter upset one of your patients? An Alice Miller?"

"Yes, I did," Dr. Maxwell responded seriously. "This black man came in, claiming to be a reporter for one of the local papers, and wanting to interview Mrs. Miller about what happen to her husband, brother-in-law, and her step-son close to two years ago. I should've made sure that he was who he claimed to be, but I assumed that he was a reporter. However, after he got Mrs. Miller all upset with his questions, I told him to leave, and after I got the poor woman settled, I called the _Saginaw Press_ and they told me that they didn't have a reporter on their staff called Andrew Marshall. When I realized that I had let a complete stranger near one of my patients, I recalled the press conference a few weeks back about Gordon Walker and the men that'd freed him, and I immediately called the police, who called you people."

"It's a good thing that you did, Dr. Maxwell," Morgan agreed, "and any additional information you can give us, including what questions Walker may have asked Mrs. Miller will certainly help us in locating him."

"I already have security pulling the footage to make a copy of for you," said Dr. Maxwell, "and also a transcription is being written up since we have both listening devices and cameras in the room as part of our suicide watch program. Will either of you need to talk with Mrs. Miller?"

Emily shook her head. "Not on the chance of upsetting her again."

While they wanted for the footage and the transcription, Morgan called Hotch. "Hotch, its' Morgan, and Gordon was _definitely_ here; it looks like he must've been asking about Max's death."

 _`"He must've discovered that Max fit the pattern of children who had nursery fires, and he must have also found out that the Winchesters had been there,"`_ Hotch guessed, sighing. _`"Morgan, if he found out about Max, then it's likely that he'll also figure out about the other pattern involving those who didn't have nursery fires and were born in 1982."`_

"It's possible," Morgan agreed, fearing for the safety of the Idris twins and their family. "Hotch, what're we goin' do if he heads to Provo, Utah?"

Hotch sighed again. _`"I don't know, Derek, but we'll have to worry about that bridge when we come to it. For now, get the information and head back here so that Garcia can start working on it, and maybe we can figure out where he might be heading next."`_

"Okay," Morgan responded, "see you in a bit." And he clicked his phone shut. _'We better find Gordon and his thugs before they can kill anyone else, or even track down the Winchesters.'_

* * *

"Alice Miller couldn't give me much about her step-son, but it's obvious that she considered the Winchesters to be good people despite the fact that _Max_ killed his own dad and uncle with what appears to be telekinesis," Gordon told Hawkeye and Kirk, who were looking for more special children while Kubrick and Creedy were out searching for the Winchesters, having learned that they had been in Nebraska with Eli and Tamara about six weeks after the Devil's Gate had been open.

"Well, I've got a hit on a few possible special children that fit the second pattern," Kirk reported, turning the laptop to show them the pictures of Hannah and Ricky Idris, and a second young man with light brown hair, hazel eyes, and was wearing a white long-sleeved shirt with a black tie. "Meet the Idris twins, Hannah and Ricky, and Parker Turner, who will be returning from a mission in Japan in a couple of weeks, and they all live in Provo, Utah."

"What do you mean by a mission, Kirk?" Hawkeye asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Parker Turner and the Idris twins are all members of the LDS church," Kirk explained, pulling up more information. "And two years ago he left for a mission in Japan."

"Tell me about the twins," Gordon requested.

Kirk nodded and pulled up information on them next. "Ok, so the Idris twins were born on October 15, 1982 to Elvis and Dorothea Idris. Their dad and their grandfather, Lloyd Idris, oversee the Provo branch of the Idris Trucking Company, and their mom runs an on-line interior design business. So the twins were born five weeks early like all of the other special children. Hannah's living with her parents still, attends school at Utah Valley State College, or UVSC, a school up in Orem, Utah, and Ricky attends school at BYU, is married to a woman named Melinda, and they have one son named Samuel Dean Idris."

"So, the Winchesters have been there?" Gordon asked, mildly alarmed at the thought of the special children _breeding_.

"Yeah, there was a dark spirit haunting a movie theater that the twins just happen to work at," Kirk answered, doing a quick search, "and it turns out that their grandfather served over in Vietnam as a chaplain around the same time as John Winchester. Basically, they became good friends and stayed in touch until after Mary's death in '83, and then contacted him two years ago just before Sam's girlfriend, Jessica died in a fire similar to their mom."

Gordon absorbed all of this information, thinking about what their next move should be. "Well, it looks like we'll be headin' to Provo, Utah next."

Just then, Hawkeye's computer beeped and he turned to it. "Uh, Gordon, I don't think that's a good idea right now."

"Why?" Gordon asked.

"Well, it looks like the FBI are headin' to Provo right now," Hawkeye reported. "Apparently the Idris twins went missin' a few days before the Devil's Gate was open, and their parents filed a missing person report that the feds just found."

Gordon scowled, annoyed at the timing. "Fine, Kirk, when is Parker Turner returning stateside?"

Kirk checked. "According to the flight plans, he'll be landing in an airport in LA on July 9th, and will take a connecting flight to the Salt Lake City Airport two hours after that. Why?"

"Contact one of our people that are near that area," Gordon ordered, getting an idea, "and have that guy take out Parker _before_ he makes it to his connecting flight."

"Uh, no offense, Gordon," Kirk said uncertainly, "but I _don't_ think that's possible with all of the security that the TSA has placed in all of the airports after the 9/11 attacks."

"Listen to me, Kirk," Gordon said seriously, placing his hands on the table. "I _want_ Parker Turner dead _before_ he reaches Utah and ends up falling under the protection of the feds."

Kirk sighed. "I'll see what I can do, but I'm not makin' any promises."

"Good."

* * *

Provo, Utah

Idris residence…

It was a bright sunny day, and Hannah was out in the front yard with her younger siblings and they were picking raspberries for their mom, who was sitting in a lawn chair, sketching on a pad for a business project that'd came up in Payson. Melinda was also outside, sitting on a blanket and was playing with her baby son Samuel.

"More picking and less eating, Hinto," Hannah advised and attempted to tickle her little brother's tummy, making him laugh and jump away when she saw her 11-year-old brother eating some of the raspberries instead of putting them into his bucket, which only had about an inch of the red berries lining the bottom.

"No tickling!" Hinto squealed as he ducked behind Avalon and Doli, who were laughing. "Save me! Save me!"

Hannah was also laughing when a white light exploded behind her eyes as she was overcome by a vision for a moment, and Gero, who had 7-year-old Chika on his shoulders to reach the higher branches, walked over.

"Did you have a vision, sis?"

Hannah nodded and turned her head slightly, hearing something seconds before the faint sound of a car engine reached them, and frowned when a black SUV came into view. "Mom, the feds are coming, and they're not members of the BAU team."

Dorothea looked up from her sketchpad and then stood up as the car drove up and halted at the base of the circular driveway. "Gero, go get your dad and grandfather from the office. Avalon and Doli, help Melinda get the kids and baby inside, and tell both Ricky and Johnny to come outside, too."

"Okay, mom," Gero said, setting Chika on the ground and she quickly followed her siblings and Melinda and Samuel into the house.

Dorothea stood, placed her sketchpad on the chair and faced the driveway as Hannah joined her. "Showtime."

"Yup," Hannah agreed, having set her bucket down next to the chair. "Here we go." _'I'm glad that my vision kicked in when it did, or else they would've gotten the drop on us.'_

Two men stepped from the SUV and walked toward them: one was tall, black, nearly bald, and had a neatly trimmed goatee that made Hannah think of both Roger Delgado and Anthony Ainley, two actors who had played the Master in the classic era of _Doctor Who_ , and the other was tall, white, had brown hair, and dark eyes.

"Can I help you?" Dorothea asked politely while hoping that she would be able to stall the two FBI agents until her husband could get out there with Lloyd, Ricky, and Johnny. _'Stay calm and polite.'_

"Is this the Idris residence?" the black man asked, ignoring the question.

' _I can see why Dean doesn't like this guy.'_ Dorothea raised her eyebrows. "Yes it is. Can I help you, sir?" she asked again.

The black man pulled out a black wallet-like item and flipped it open, showing them his badge and ID card. "Special Agent Henriksen, FBI, and that's my partner, Special Agent Reidy."

"Agents," said Dorothea politely. "What brings you to Happy Valley?" and silently smiled when the two agents exchanged bewildered expression and Hannah fought back the urge to laugh.

"Are you Dorothea Idris?" Henriksen asked, deciding to ignore the strange question.

"I am," Dorothea confirmed, "and this is my daughter Hannah."

"Hello," said Hannah pleasantly, silently enjoying their badly hidden confusion. _'Mom and I are having_ way _too much fun with these two.'_

Henriksen looked at Hannah. "The same Hannah Idris who went missing for several days, along with a Ricky Idris?"

"Yes, that did happen," Hannah responded, being careful with her answers. "And Ricky is my twin brother."

Henriksen opened his mouth to speak again when the front door to the house opened.

"Excuse me, what's going on here, and who are you?" Elvis asked as he, Lloyd, Ricky, and Johnny went down the front steps and crossed the lawn to join Dorothea and Hannah.

"Are you Elvis Idris?" Henriksen asked, turning his attention to the newcomers.

"I am," Elvis responded, "and you are?"

"Honey," said Dorothea, "these are Special Agents Henriksen and Reidy of the FBI, and they're here to ask some questions about what happen to Hannah and Ricky over six weeks ago."

"Ah," Elvis said. "Well, as you can see Hannah and Ricky are perfectly fine and safe."

"Mr. Idris-" Henriksen began.

"Yes?" Elvis, Ricky, and Lloyd all asked at the same time, and an annoyed expression etched itself across Henriksen's face.

"Sorry," Lloyd apologized, stepping forward, "but you'll need to be more specific when asking for a Mr. Idris around here. I'm Lloyd Idris, so what can I do for you?"

Henriksen took a deep breath, doing his best to keep his temper under control. " _Lloyd_ Idris, I'm looking for these people." And he pulled out of his jacket three black/white pictures of the Winchesters. "I know that you served with John Winchester back in Vietnam and remained in contact with him even after you both ended your tour of duty."

Lloyd nodded. "Yes, I did stay in contact with John after we both return from overseas, and I was the best man at his wedding. Why are you after his children? They haven't done anything wrong."

"Sir, that's my business," Henriksen countered. "Chaplain Idris, I don't know how well you might've _known_ John Winchester and his children, but they are dangerous people and I have orders to bring them in."

Lloyd kept his face expressionless as he fixed the two agents with a controlled look. "Agent Henriksen, I don't know what you might've been told about John Winchester, but he was a good man, and he served his country, which makes him a hero. Now, I must ask you to leave, and any further questions you might have, you will need to go through our lawyer first."

"Chaplain Idris, are you hidin' something from me?" Henriksen asked, eying the group, and looked at Johnny, who was standing close to Hannah and was holding her hand. "And who are you?"

Johnny glanced at Lloyd, who nodded, and then looked back at the two feds. "I'm Johnny Gideon, a friend of the family and Hannah's fiancée."

"Agent Henriksen," Elvis said, now taking a step forward. "Like my father said, any other questions that you might have, _must_ go through our lawyer, and his number is on this card." He then handed a white card to the agents. "Now please leave, sirs, you're no longer welcome on my property."

Henriksen looked like he wanted to protest while Reidy took the card, but he merely nodded instead, and they both headed back to their car.

Once the SUV was gone, Elvis turned to those gathered. "Okay, now that Henriksen is here, we'll need to be careful of what we say and do, plus we also need to let the Winchesters know what's going on. So Hannah, I need you or Ricky to use the secure phone number, or even the secure email that Garcia set up, to contact them since I'm certain that the feds will most likely have our phones and emails tapped."

"Do you think Franklin will be able to represent all of us, including our friends and various co-workers?" Dorothea asked, worried.

"Franklin assured me that he can," said Lloyd, "and that he plans on running circles around Henriksen until he finally gives up and leaves under his own power." He then sighed. "I'd forgotten about the missing person reports that got filed."

Both Ricky and Hannah moved forward and hugged their grandfather. "It isn't your fault, grandpa Lloyd. You did the right thing, and we're proud of you."

"Thanks, guys."

* * *

"Dammit."

Ellen, who had taken over Bobby's desk in order to organize his paperwork and had prompted the older man to head into town for some supplies, looked up and glanced at Sam, who was sitting on the couch with his laptop. "Sam, is something wrong?" she asked.

Sam sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "I just got an email from Ricky, and it turns out that Agent Henriksen has arrived in Provo and was just at the Idris' house asking questions about me, Dean, and Liz."

Ellen sighed, recalling that Hotch had had Penelope give them all a heads up about what Henriksen was doing, and where he was most likely to be next. "Well, we knew that he was heading there."

"I know," Sam agreed, "and since it was likely that Henriksen would be having someone keeping tabs on all of their phones and emails, Garcia set up that secure phone number and this email so that Ricky and Hannah could keep us updated about everything." He then read a bit more of the email and laughed. "Oh _that's_ rich."

"What is?" Ellen asked, interested.

"Ricky commented that since there's a _strong_ FBI presence in Utah, it's unlikely that Gordon will try to go after him and Hannah any time soon," Sam reported, grinning. "I guess that cloud _does_ have a silver lining."

Ellen chuckled. "Yeah, I can say it does, honey."

Just then, the front door banged open and Dean came in, carrying their dad's old cell-phone, which he kept charged up in case any of their dad's old contacts ever called, which was how they were able to help Deacon at his prison, and both Jo and Liz came out of the kitchen to see what was going on.

"Hey, Dean-" Sam began when he sensed his brother's conflicting emotions. "What is it? And why do you have dad's cell-phone?"

"I was doing some work on the Impala when someone called dad's cell, asking for an Edgar Cayce," Dean reported when Bobby entered, "and apparently someone broke into a container that dad was keeping at this storage place that's just outside of Buffalo, New York."

"You mean in Black Rock?" Bobby asked, setting down the two paper bags he was carrying.

"You know about this place, Bobby?" Liz asked.

Bobby nodded. "Yeah, I do, and you guys better get over there and figure out what was taken since your pa kept some seriously _nasty_ stuff in there."

Ellen snorted. "No offense to you kids, but your dad kept secrets better than the blasted Secret Service."

"No kidding," Sam agreed, and then quickly told them about Henriksen's arrival in Provo, Utah.

"Well, I hope Lloyd's lawyer drives that jerk up the wall," Dean declared. "Right now, we better get to Black Rock and check out that storage container."

"I'll come with you guys," Jo offered and glanced at her mom, who nodded, and then went upstairs with Liz to pack up their stuff, and both Sam and Dean went to do the same.

Ellen stood and stretched before going over to Bobby, who was looking worried. "You okay, Bobby?"

Bobby started and then nodded. "Yeah, but I'm worried of what could've been taken from that container, John had me build him a lot of curse boxes to contain some major bad mojo."

"I'm sure that the kids will be able to deal with whoever was stupid enough to steal from John," Ellen said reassuringly, not voicing her own concerns and fears of what the Winchesters and her daughter might have to deal with.

* * *

"Still no word on the Winchesters," Creedy remarked as he and Kubrick cleaned and checked their weapons in the latter's RV, which had pictures of Jesus on the walls, "and Gordon didn't get much from that Alice Miller either."

"We'll find them, Creedy, all we need is one break," Kubrick said confidently, setting aside his rifle, got up from the table, and went over to a cupboard to get something. Meanwhile, Creedy opened a nearby small cupboard and pulled out a small ceramic Jesus, turning it from side-to-side and was unnerved to find that the blue eyes were following him.

Kubrick noticed this, walked over and took the item from Creedy's hands. "Don't play with my Jesus," he scolded and put it back, just as his cell-phone rang and he clicked it on. "Hello? Hey, Gordon, we were just talking about you-" he stopped and listened. "Really? Well I know a few guys who are in the LA region, and they might be able to get inside the airport to do the job." He listened again. "No, they're on our side and I trust them completely. I'll let them know as soon as I can."

* * *

Black Rock, Buffalo, New York

Greenstone Storage…

After getting a key from the office, thanks to Sam nudging the owner's mind, the Winchesters and Jo were soon riding the elevator down to the level that held the storage unit.

"Man," Dean commented, chuckling.

"What?" Sam asked, noting his bemused emotions.

Dean shrugged. "Just Dad. You know him and his secrets. Spend all this time with the guy and it's like we barely even know the man."

"Well, we're about to learn something," Liz remarked when the elevator came to a stop and both Dean and Sam pulled the grill up.

They then exited the elevator and found the storage container. Using the key, Dean unlocked the padlock and opened the sliding door. Turning on the flashlights they stepped inside, and saw on the dusty floor of the container a familiar symbol drawn in red, along with several bloody footprints.

"No Demons allowed," Jo commented, eying the devil's trap.

Dean knelt down and examined the footprints. "Blood. Check this out." He then held up a tripwire, which was attached to a shotgun hidden in a large animal skull.

"Whoever broke in here got tagged," Sam stated, quickly reaching out and froze the trigger so that they didn't get hurt.

"Well, they deserve to be shot for breakin' in here in the first place," Liz declared, also kneeling down to examine the area.

Dean agreed. "Dear old Dad. I got two sets of boot treads here, looks like it was a two-man job. And our friend with the buckshot in him looks like he kept walking."

Jo went over to the shotgun, turned and looked between it and where the blood was on the ground. "Hm, the guy who got shot would've been hit in the shoulder. Heh, I shouldn't expect anything less from the great John Winchester."

"Dad did tend to be paranoid," Liz remarked, standing up, "but this was extreme even for him. So why didn't he tell us about this place?"

Dean shrugged. "No idea, Liz, no idea."

"So what's the deal?" Sam wondered as they all step over the tripwire. "Dad would do work here or something?"

"Living the high life, as usual," Dean joked, wincing when Liz elbowed him, and they ventured further inside. He aimed his flashlight on the skull and shook his head.

* * *

Entering the next room, Sam went over to a nearby desk that had stuff on it, while Dean picked up a trophy from a shelf, and scraped the dust off.

"1995."

Sam turned and laughed when he saw the trophy. "No way!" he took it from Dean and brushed off the rest of the dust. "That's my Division Championship soccer trophy. I can't believe he kept this."

"You played soccer?" Jo asked, impressed and Sam nodded, smiling at the memories that the trophy brought up.

"Yeah…About the closest you ever came to being a boy," Dean teased as he walked past, avoiding Liz's attempt to kick him, and he noticed something on the desk. "Oh, wow!" he turned off his flashlight and picked up an altered shotgun. "It's my first sawed-off. I made it myself. 6th Grade." He laughed and pumped the shotgun.

Liz picked up a box and set it on the desk to look through it, laughing at what she found. "Oh my – dad kept all of my artwork, and the various awards that I won, too."

Jo joined her and picked up one of the framed pictures. "Wow, these are pretty good."

"Thanks."

Looking down at the footprints, Sam followed them further into the container and opened a door to a back room, discovering that the chain on the door had been cut. Exchanging concern looks, they all entered and passed their flashlights over the scene.

"Holy crap," Dean exclaimed upon seeing all of the dusty weapons. "Look at this, he had land mines…which they didn't take. Or the guns. I guess they knew what they were after, huh?"

"So, the question is, what did they steal?" Jo wondered, looking around.

Sam spotted about a half-dozen boxes, which were inscribed with symbols, and were sitting on a far shelf. "Hey Dean, Liz, Jo, check this out. See these symbols? That's binding magic. These are curse boxes."

"Curse boxes?" Dean echoed. "They're supposed to keep the evil mojo in right, kinda like the Pandora deal?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah, yeah, they're built to contain the power of the cursed object."

"Well Dad's journal did mention a whole bunch of stuff, you know? Dangerous hexed items, fetishes," said Liz thoughtfully. "He never did say where they ended up."

Sam agreed. "No, then this must be his toxic waste dump." As he examined the shelves, he noticed an area that was cleared of dust and had a few bloody prints, too. "One box is missing…Great." He then ran his fingers through the dust. "We need to call both Bobby and Garcia to figure out what was in the box and help find the thieves."

"Well maybe they didn't open it," Dean said thoughtfully, and partly hopefully.

"Let's find the scumbags, first," Jo suggested and they all agreed.

If the thieves did open the box, then they all were screwed big time since they didn't know what was in any of the boxes.

* * *

FBI headquarters, BAU division

Quantico, VA…

Penelope Garcia was busy in her office, monitoring the possible places that Gordon and his minions, as she called them, could be hiding since it was clear that the insane hunter preferred to hide in abandoned buildings out past city limits. _'I'm gonna find you, buster,_ no one _hides from the great Penelope Garcia.'_

When her phone rang, she pushed a button to turn on the speaker. "You've reached the office of all knowledge, speak!"

 _`"Hey, beautiful,"`_ said Dean, chuckling. _`"We need your help on something."`_

"Tell me what you need, handsome, and I'll work my magic," Penelope responded, switching over to a different program.

 _`"We're at a storage container that our dad kept stuff in,"`_ Dean told her. _`"We just learned about this place and it's located in Black Rock, which is located just outside of Buffalo, New York, and the building is called Greenstone Storage. We know that_ at least _two people broke in, triggering a trap that shot one of them in the shoulder, and they stole a curse box."`_

Penelope frowned as she began typing, pulling up information on the business. "What's a curse box?"

 _`"It's a special box that's designed to contain the power of a cursed item,"`_ Dean described. _`"Think Pandora's box."`_

"Okay, that _definitely_ makes sense," said Penelope as she continued typing. "Okay, the place you're in has a wireless security system, which I can hack into, and if we're _really_ lucky, I'll be able to ID your thieves in less than a minute."

 _`"Thanks, Garcia,"`_ Dean said gratefully. _`"You're the best."`_

Penelope grinned. "I know, sweetie, talk to you soon." And she clicked her phone off. "All right, let's see who the winners for America's Dumbest Criminals are…"

* * *

In an apartment elsewhere in the town, the two bumbling thieves, a bald man named Wayne and a balding man named Grossman, were in their living area and they were arguing about what to do with the box they'd stolen.

"Come on man, let's open it," Grossman pleaded, fingering the knife in his hand, and had an eager expression on his face.

"Shut up about the _damn_ box!" Wayne snapped, clutching a white cloth to his left shoulder. He was sitting on the couch, his left shoulder was bleeding from the gunshot wound, and the missing curse box was on a coffee table. "Do you see what's happening here? I am _literally bleeding to_ _death_!"

"Uh, I'm gonna open it," Grossman decided, sitting on a chair in front of the coffee table.

"Grossman!" Wayne protested.

Grossman faced him. "Look what if this is really worth something? What, we should just hand it over to her?" he asked, referring to the person that'd hired them in the first place to steal the box. "Hey, we took all the risk. Hell, Wayne. You got _shot_. And all for a lousy few hundred bucks. Now we could make more selling whatever it is ourselves." He then broke open the lock on the box with his knife and he carefully lifted the lid, incase there was another booby-trap. His own curiosity getting the best of him and clutching his shoulder, Wayne got up from the couch to see what was inside.

"Huh?" Grossman wondered, staring in confusion at the contents of the box, which was a furry, white/gray object on a silver chain.

"Are you kidding me?" Wayne demanded, staring at the object in disbelief. "Are you _kidding_ me?!" and he picked up the object in the box, and his hand tingled slightly. "It's a rabbit's foot – it's a _rabbit's foot_ Grossman! I'm gonna die for a _damn_ rabbit's foot."

Before Grossman could say anything they heard banging on the front door.

"Oh great, _now_ what?" Wayne moaned as he slammed the rabbit's foot down on the table, and he sat down in the chair while Grossman answered the door.

"Oh, hey Foster," he said reluctantly when he opened the door to find a slightly overweight man with a white beard and hair, and he was scowling at them.

"Hey, listen guys not to be a drag or nothing…" Foster growled, "but it's _six o'clock in the morning_!"

Grossman cringed. "Right…"

"Can't you keep it _down_?!" Foster snarled.

"No we…" Grossman stammered, nodding to Wayne. "Just got a situation here is all, sorry."

Foster peered past the doorframe to look at Wayne. "What the hell happened to you?"

Wayne scowled. " _Shotgun_ happened to me."

Foster entered and walked over to Wayne, eying the amount of blood that was staining the cloth, and then turned back to Grossman. "Hey Grossman? Under my sink there's a medical kit. And get some water boiling."

Surprised, Grossman nodded and left to get the medical kit. "Ok."

Foster then leaned forward and checked Wayne's wound. "I used to be an Army Medic you know, in 'nam? So I guess this is your lucky day." And he chuckled while Wayne nodded and glanced at the rabbit's foot. Did it _really_ work?

* * *

A/N: Was it just dumb luck, or does the rabbit foot really work? You decide. R&R everyone!


	2. Chapter 2: GOOD LUCK VS BAD LUCK

Supernatural: Bad Day at Black Rock

A/N: Well, here's the next chapter and I really wish you guys would post some reviews since it would really make my day and maybe help my muse get into gear so I can resume working on my stories for season 4 of Supernatural. Please? Pretty please?

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Supernatural_ or _Criminal Minds_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWO: GOOD LUCK VS BAD LUCK**

" _He shall not search whether it be good or bad, neither shall he change it: and if he change it at all, then both it and the change thereof shall be holy; it shall not be redeemed_ _."_

 _Leviticus 27:33_

Salt Lake City, Utah

Katsu & Katsu Law Firm…

"Mr. Katsu will see you now, gentlemen."

Henriksen nodded at the secretary and, with Reidy at his side, walked through the open door, which was made out of oak and inlaid with gold leaves and ivy, and entered the office beyond.

The office walls were paneled with silver pinewood and were painted a light blue color, the carpet was a light brown, the light fixtures were silver, the curtains on the large bay window were a silvery gray, and both the furniture and bookcases, (which were filled with binders, law books, and other types of books) were all made out of silvery oak wood, and they were all from the late 1930s, but it was clear that they were well cared for from the way that the surface of the desk shined.

"Please, have a seat, gentlemen," Franklin Katsu, a Japanese-American male in his mid-30s, offered, gesturing to the two padded chairs, and sat behind his desk, the sunlight shining on his neat black hair, and his gray eyes were warm and friendly.

As the two agents sat down, they noted the view outside the window, which allowed them to see the Salt Lake Temple in the distance, and they could see the Angel Moroni statue glowing in the bright sunlight.

"That's quite a view you have there, Mr. Katus," Henriksen commented, hoping to get on the lawyer's good side.

"Yes it is," Franklin agreed. "My great-grandparents, my grandparents, my parents, and both my wife and I were sealed in the same temple. But, you're not here to talk about my family, agent. Am I right?"

"You're correct, Mr. Katus," Henriksen confirmed and leaned forward slightly with a serious expression on his face. "Sir, I'm here to track down the Winchesters and interview those who they may've contacted when they were in Utah in October, November, December, _and January_.However, your _clients_ , the Idris family in Provo, are refusing to answer my questions and told me that I'm suppose to refer to you…almost like they already knew that we were coming."

Franklin chuckled, having guessed that Henriksen was most likely going to act like this once he'd encountered the Idris family and learned just how hard of a nut they would be to crack…if ever. "Lloyd and his family _hardly_ knew that you were coming, sir. But they _do_ watch the news, and they saw the incident at that one bank, including your attempt to catch the Winchesters, and that left Lloyd concerned since he was best friends with their late father, John Winchester."

"I'm _aware_ of that friendship," Henriksen agreed, hardly amused, "and I _also_ know that Lloyd and his _family_ have provided a place to stay for the Winchesters when they were in Utah for the months of October, November, December, _and_ January. I also know that when the Winchesters were in this state in October that Sam Winchester worked security at the Idris Trucking Company and that his siblings, Dean and Elizabeth Winchester worked at the same theater as that of Hannah and Ricky Idris, and that they returned to those jobs for the remainder of November, all of December and January, right _through_ the holidays. Now what I _don't_ understand, is why your client would allow three potentially _dangerous_ people to stay in the same home as his grandchildren, his son, and his daughter-in-law?"

' _Wow, I was warned about this guy's determination to find the Winchesters and that it was possible that he would refuse to accept anything as the truth unless it's what_ he _wants to hear,'_ Franklin thought as he considered his words carefully and rested his hands on his desk. "Agent Henriksen, you should know that I did meet the Winchesters back in October when I attended the birthday party of Hannah and Ricky, and none of them showed _any_ sign of being dangerous in the slightest."

Henriksen chuckled mirthlessly. "Sir, they've been raised and _trained_ by a man who _literally_ went off the grid after that fire in '83 killed his wife, a man who has done _a lot_ of questionable things while he was alive, and now his children are following in his footsteps."

Franklin frowned, having expected this, too, and the humor vanished from his face as he leaned forward slightly, now fully in lawyer mode. "Sir, I suggest you show some _respect_ for the dead, including a man who did _everything_ that he could to raise his children the best way that he could, _and_ was also a soldier who fought in Vietnam. John Winchester was a hero who served his country the best that he could both overseas and during his time _off_ the grid."

Henriksen gritted his teeth, but said nothing, and kept his fury internal.

' _Smart move.'_ "Now, I believe that you have some questions to ask my clients, and I'd like to go over the proper procedure of how to do this," Franklin said calmly and began explaining the rules that they were to follow, all of which Reidy wrote down while Henriksen quietly fumed in his chair.

Oh he _so_ hated lawyers.

* * *

Black Rock, Buffalo, New York…

The Winchesters and Jo were waiting in the Impala for some word of who the thieves were and where they'd gotten to with the missing curse box.

"Thanks, Bobby," said Sam, clicking off his phone. "Ok, so Bobby built the curse boxes, and he _thinks_ he might have a list somewhere that'll have a description of each cursed item and he'll look for it with Ellen's help."

Jo chuckled. "Mom's insistin' isn't she?" and Sam nodded. "Well, they should find it soon."

Just then, Dean's cell-phone rang and he answered it, putting it on speaker. "Hey, Garcia, you're on speaker."

 _`"Hello, my pretties,"`_ Penelope responded. _"I got a hit on your thieves."`_

"Great, tell us who they are and where they're hidin'," Liz requested.

 _`"Your wish is my command,"`_ Penelope said, typing. _`"So, I was able to grab the license plate number off the security feed, which was easy since they parked in front of the camera. A_ nyway _, the thieves drive an old brown Mustang with Connecticut plates, and they live together in the Fowler apartment building, located not far from Greenstone Storage. And so you know, these two are low-rate thieves named Wayne Burke and Grossman Hendrickson, They've been in jail a few times, mostly for small stuff, and someone just paid them $600, according to their bank records."`_

"Who paid them?" Sam asked.

 _`"I don't know, but I'll be looking into that next,"`_ Penelope answered. _`"I've sent the address, plus the plate number, to your cell-phone, Sammy."`_

"Thanks, beautiful," Dean told her, "and let us know when you figure out who paid these jerks."

 _`"I will, cutie,"`_ Penelope promised. _`"Call you later."`_

Dean closed his phone while Sam accessed his email via his phone. "Got it?"

"Got it."

"Alright, let's go."

* * *

An hour later, they pulled up in an alleyway between two yellow brick buildings, where an old brown Mustang was parked. Dean rolled down his window and leaned out to check the plates: Connecticut CTC 880.

"Connecticut," Dean informed them. "Last three digits 880."

Sam nodded. "Yep, that's it."

"They should've blacked out their plates before they parked in front of the security camera," Jo joked as they parked and got out, getting their guns from the trunk.

Just then, Sam's cell-phone rang and he answered it. "Hello? Oh hey, Ruby." And waved them on when Dean scowled, mouthing, "I'll catch up".

"Let's go," Dean grumbled, and they headed inside.

* * *

In their living area, Wayne and Grossman were playing cards, and Wayne, who was now bandaged up, was winning each hand.

"Four Kings."

Grossman groaned. "Unbelievable." And took the cards, putting them back into the deck.

"You see that?" Wayne asked, laughing.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Grossman grumbled, shuffling the deck.

"Deal 'em up again," Wayne requested happily.

Unknown to them, Dean quietly picked the lock and they crept into the apartment, armed.

"Royal Flush!" Wayne exclaimed, showing his friend the cards and placed them on the coffee table. "Grossman, that's the second Royal Flush in eight hands."

"Yeah, this is a lot of fun," Grossman grumbled unhappily.

"I can't lose," Wayne remarked, standing up while his friend pouted. "I mean really, I – I can't _lose_!" he then grabbed the rabbit's foot. "Maybe this thing really works? You know what I'm saying?" he then put it back down and grabbed his glass, taking a drink. "I tell you something there's no way in _Hell_ we are handing it over to that stuck-up bitch now, not after all we've been through. Uh, uh. Let's go, huh? Let's get out of here, let's go have some fun."

" _FREEZE, FREEZE! NOBODY MOVE!_ "

"Stay where you are!"

"Don't move!"

Guns at the ready, the trio entered and spread out, covering the two startled men.

Dean moved around the couch and faced Wayne, pegging him as the guy who got shot based on his bandaged shoulder. "All right, give us the box. And _please_ tell me that you didn't-"

"Bad news, they _did_ open it," Liz announced, spotting the open box.

Scowling, Dean pinned Wayne to the nearest wall. "You opened it?!" he growled over the "are you cops" question. "What was in the box?"

Terrified, Wayne glanced over at the coffee table and Dean followed his gaze, spotting the furry object. "Oh, was that is, Huh? It was wasn't it? What is that thing?"

"I _think_ its a rabbit's foot," Jo said, surprised.

Using the distraction, Wayne knocked the gun out of Dean's hand and began wrestling with him. Grossman tried to move toward the gun and Jo shot at the floor-

And to her surprise, the bullet ricocheted off the floor, hit a nearby radiator, and then knocked the gun out of Liz's hand, causing her to drop it with a yelp. The bullet then ricocheted again and broke a lamp.

Wayne, surprisingly, threw Dean into Jo, knocking them both on the coffee table that broke, and the rabbit foot was launched into the air. Liz went after her gun, only to be tackled to the floor by Grossman.

Dean untangled himself from Jo and stood up-

 _THUMP!_

-only to be hit under the chin with his own gun, which Wayne had snatched up, knocking him down again.

Jo sat up and stared, confused by how everything was going _so_ wrong, and saw that Grossman had Liz pinned to the floor and was punching her in the face… _hard_.

' _Huston, we_ have _a problem.'_

* * *

Outside the apartment building, Sam was arguing with Ruby. "Ruby, I can't just up and _leave_ my siblings and Jo right now, we're busy."

 _`"I'm sure you are, Sammy,"`_ Ruby agreed, _`"but I've got info for you that can't wait, and I can't join you right now since I'm busy hidin' from some of the demons loyal to the new leader."`_

"Do you know who that is yet?" Sam asked.

 _`"Not really,"`_ Ruby admitted. _`"Seriously though, Sam, I_ need _to talk to you face-to-face."`_

Sam sighed and was about to respond, when he heard the gunshot. "I gotta go." And he hung up before Ruby could protest and headed for the building, worried for the safety of his siblings and Jo.

* * *

Meanwhile, Liz was now being choked by Grossman, something that normally happen to Sam, and the last thing she wanted was to end up downstairs _too_ soon. Doing her best to fight back, she saw something white lying a short distance away from the corner of her eye and, hoping that it was a gun or at least _something_ that she could use to hit this jerk over the head with.

Gasping and on the verge of blacking out as her version began blurring from the lack of oxygen, she reached and groped around for the object, and, after a few desperate seconds, she managed to close her fingers on the object.

A _furry_ object.

' _Crap!'_ Liz thought, realizing that she'd grabbed the rabbit's foot…and that was when her hand tingled upon contact, just as a sudden surge of energy burst through her. Grunting, she managed to break Grossman's grip on her throat, and she used both feet to kick him away.

"Wow," she muttered, standing up and gripping the rabbit's foot tightly.

"Liz!" both Dean and Jo shouted.

Liz turned and found herself facing her brother's gun, which was being held by Wayne, and she knew that if he pulled that trigger at that range, she would be dead instantly. _'I'm_ so _screwed,'_ she thought, fully expecting to be sent downstairs _way_ ahead of schedule.

Wayne smirked and she shut her eyes as he pulled the trigger…and nothing happen, saved for a chinking sound. Surprised, she opened her eyes and saw that the guy was struggling with the gun, which seemed to have jammed. _'Since_ when _does Dean's gun jam?'_

Seconds later, Sam ran inside, saw what was happening, and immediately reached out with a hand, ripping the gun free so that it returned to Dean's hand, and then turned his head, sending both Wayne and Grossman, who'd just gotten back up, flying into the nearest walls, knocking them both out.

"You guys okay?" he asked, taking into the damage to the room and the bewildered expressions on the faces of his siblings and Jo. "What happen?"

Dean shrugged. "Not real sure, only that they opened the box and that rabbit's foot that Liz's holdin' was in it." He frowned at his gun. "What _I_ want to know is why did my gun jam? 'cause my gun _don't_ jam."

"Well, I'm glad that it _did_ jam," Liz retorted, and she held up the rabbit's foot by way of the chain. "Before I grabbed this, those two were beating the stuffing out of us, and the moment I _did_ touch it, we won."

Sam frowned, confused. "So, dad locked up a rabbit's foot that _really_ works? Why?"

"I guess we better ask Bobby," Jo suggested, retrieving her and Liz's guns from the floor. "And hopefully he can tell us something useful."

The Winchester agreed with that and they headed out of the apartment with the rabbit's foot in hand, unaware that the person that'd hired both Grossman and Wayne had just arrived and that person was now watching them as they left in the Impala.

' _Hm, so_ they _have the item I'd sent those two fools to acquire for me,'_ the person thought, following the Impala now. _'Well, I'm glad that I've done my research.'_ And the person smiled with evil intent.

* * *

After parking in the lot for a _BIGGERSON'S RESTURANT_ and still unaware that they were being followed, Dean went to a nearby gas station while Sam searched through their dad's journal for _anything_ about the rabbit's foot without too much luck when his cell-phone rang and he answered it when he saw that it was Bobby. "Hey, Bobby."

 _`"Hey, Sam, I found that list and I know what was in that curse box that got stolen,"`_ Bobby told him. _`"It's a cursed rabbit's foot."`_

"Are you sure that it's cursed?" Sam asked while switching his phone to speaker as he waved Liz, who was clutching the object in question, and Jo over, just as Dean arrived with a paper bag.

 _`"Yeah, I'm certain since that thing has caused_ a lot _of people to die,"`_ Bobby confirmed. _`"And I_ strongly _insist that_ none _of you guys touch that thing."`_

Liz grimaced, dreading the verbal lashing that she was about to get from their friend. "Um, it's a bit too late for that, Bobby."

 _`"What do you mean?"`_

Sam sighed and quickly updated Bobby on what'd been happening since the last time they'd talked to him.

 _`"You_ touched _it, Liz?!"`_ Bobby bellowed, making them all wince, almost frying the speaker on the phone. _`"Of_ all _the stupid things you could've done, girl,_ this _is the dumbest thing yet!"`_

"I _know_ ," Liz agreed unhappily. "So what's gonna happen now?"

Bobby sighed. _`"Okay, so that rabbit's foot_ _ain't no dime store notion_ _…it was made_ _by a Baton Rouge conjuror woman about a hundred years ago_ _."`_

"So, we're talkin' hoodoo?" Jo asked.

 _`"Yeah,"`_ Bobby responded. _`"And so you all know, it's not a luck charm, she made it to kill people."`_

"Does that mean that the guy who touched it earlier is going to die?" Dean asked.

 _`"_ Exactly _,"`_ Bobby agreed. _`"_ _See, you touch it, you own it. Sure, you get a run of good luck to beat the Devil_ _._ _But, you lose it, that luck turns. It turns so bad that you're dead inside a week_ _, and trust me when I say that_ everyone _who has_ ever _touched that foot has died."`_

Liz's face paled as she gulped and Jo, Dean, and Sam exchanged concerned looks since that didn't sound like a good thing.

"So, how do we break the curse?" Sam asked.

Bobby sighed, frustrated. _`"I_ _don't know if you can_ _,"`_ Bobby admitted. _`"But lemme_ _look through my library and make some calls_ _._ _Just sit tight_ _."`_

"Easy for _him_ to say," Liz grumbled as Sam put his phone away, and frowned when Dean pulled out a large stack of scratch cards and handed them to her. "Oh, you've _gotta_ be kiddin' me, Dean."

"Humor me, Liz," Dean said seriously, shoving both a scratch card and a coin into her hand. "Until Bobby figures something out, we might as well take advantage of the rabbit's foot, and since it's in your possession, _you_ get to scratch and win."

Scowling, Liz pocketed the charm, took both items, and began scratching the card. After a few seconds, she handed the card back. "Here."

Dean took back the card and read what was on it. "1200…You just won $1200." And he whooped it up, ignoring the exasperated expressions on Sam, Liz, and Jo's faces. After a few more seconds of this, he calmed down and handed the rest of the cards to Liz. "Here you go, sis, win us more dough."

"I _so_ hate you right now, Dean."

* * *

After winning on the rest of the scratch cards, Dean was thrilled to find that they were up to fifteen grand, and led them into the nearby restaurant for some food and voiced his idea.

"You know, until Bobby can find a way to break the curse I say we hit Vegas, pull a little _Rain Man_ ," Dean suggested brightly, nudging his sister's arm. "You can be Rain Man, Lizzy."

"Not in this lifetime, Dean," Liz refused. "I've got enough problems as it is."

"Yeah, and Bobby _did_ say to lay low until he calls back with something helpful," Sam added as they went up to the front stand, where the owner was greeting guest. "Hi, table for four please."

"Congratulations!" the owner shouted gleefully as an alarm went off and several employees ran up.

"It's exciting, I know," Dean agreed.

"You are the one millionth guest of the Biggerson's Restaurant family!" the owner declared as balloons, streamers, and confetti began falling and one of the oversized checks that's been shown in commercials, was presented to the Winchesters and Jo, which said that they'd just won a year's worth of free food from the restaurant chain.

As the staff sang and took photographs, Dean was ecstatic, Liz was embarrassed, and both Sam and Jo were dumbfounded. _Another_ lucky break?

* * *

"…and you just have to be in the airport long enough to take out this Parker guy and that's it," Kubrick was telling a fellow hunter, who he was enlisting to eliminate Parker Turner, who was returning to the United States soon. "Why? I'll tell you way, he's connected to the same demons just like Sam Winchester, and Gordon wants him dead." He smiled when he got a positive response. "Good, I'll let Gordon know that you'll do it, and I'll call you with the details soon. Bye." He then clicked off his phone and smiled at Creedy. "Soon, there'll be one less problem to worry about."

Creedy nodded. "And while you're callin' Gordon, I'll be lookin' for a place to get some food at." And he patted the top of his laptop.

Kubrick pouted. "Aw, come _on_ Creedy, you know I've got canned everything," he protested, preferring to eat in his RV instead of out in public.

Creedy shook his head. "Not this time, pal, I've had enough of eatin' in the RV. Besides, I know a good place. Wide menu, good service, homey atmosphere. Garlic knots!" he then opened his laptop. "The menu's on their website."

Kubrick didn't look convinced, but Creedy had relented to eating in the RV for the last few weeks since they'd hit the road, and decided to let it slide this time. Clicking his cell-phone again, he called Gordon. "Hey, Gordon, I've got a guy whose willin' to deal with that returning problem in California…"

* * *

At the restaurant, the Winchesters and Jo were finishing up with their lunch, Sam was researching stuff on his laptop, Liz was thoughtfully sipping her coffee, Jo was finishing off her fries, and Dean was finishing off his second bowl of ice cream.

"I've just had a thought," Liz said, setting down her cup. "Maybe we can use this rabbit's foot to get me out of my deal."

"There's a thought," Jo agreed. "With the Colt workin' again, we can find whichever demon holds your deal, Liz, and with a little luck, get you freed before the year's up."

Sam chuckled. "Yeah that's a good idea, Liz," he agreed. "And so you know, Bobby was right. The lore on this thing goes _way_ back." And he shut his laptop. "Pure Hoodoo. You can't just cut one off _any_ rabbit. Has to be in a cemetery, under a full moon, on a Friday the thirteenth."

Liz grimaced. "Yuck, poor bunny."

Dean, however, wasn't listening and finished off his ice cream. "I say from now on, we _only_ go to places with Biggerson's." and then he was struck with a nasty case of brain freeze and the others laughed, having expected it to happen from the way he'd been eating.

At that moment, a dark-haired waitress approached their table with more coffee. "Can I freshen you up?" she asked Liz.

"Sure," Liz responded, pushing her cup forward a bit, not paying much attention to the woman. "Thanks."

The waitress poured some coffee into the cup, and then accidentally spilt some onto the table, startling the group. "Oh!"

"Oops," said Liz, reaching for a napkin, "I'll get that for you."

"No, no, let me do it," the waitress insisted, pulling out a towel and she began mopping up the brown liquid before it could land in anyone's laps. "Sorry about that."

"It's all right," Liz said reassuringly as the waitress finished cleaning up and walked away, looking over her shoulder as she left, smiling. Sam and Dean both leaned in and watch her while both Jo and Liz rolled their eyes in response.

"Be careful, boys," Liz said, reaching for her coffee, "you both are starting to drool." And grinned as her brothers glared at her as she picked up her coffee – knocking the cup over instead, and managed to spill it all over the table and herself. "Oh crap!" she jumped out of her chair, turned and ended running into a waiter with a full tray, sending things flying and causing a scene. "Sorry!"

"How was _that_ supposed to be lucky?" Dean asked when his twin turned back to face them.

"I-" Liz quickly searched her pockets and came up empty. The rabbit's foot was gone. "Oh crap."

"Son of a bitch," Dean cursed, realizing that the waitress had managed to steal the rabbit's foot from right under their noses!

* * *

The 'waitress' left the restaurant through the back entrance, removed her wig so that her dark-blonde hair tumbled down past her shoulders, and tossed in the nearby dumpster while clutching the towel that now held her prize in one hand, making sure that it didn't touch her skin.

' _Bela, you've done good,'_ she thought, heading to her car. Yes indeed, it was a _great_ day to be a thief.

* * *

A/N: Thief! Thief! R&R everyone!


	3. Chapter 3: DESTINY SUCKS

Supernatural: Bad Day at Black Rock

A/N: Here's the next chapter, guys. I'm not in the best of moods since this isn't one of the best months for me, which is sad since I normally enjoy getting ready for Halloween, and so I'm just going through the motions this year.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Supernatural_ or _Criminal Minds_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER THREE: DESTINY SUCKS**

" _For have I not the fowls of heaven, and also the fish of the sea, and the beasts of the mountains? Have I not made the Earth? Do I not hold the destinies of all the armies of the nations of the Earth_ _?"_

 _D &C 117:6_

In Kubrick's RV, Creedy turned his laptop so that Kubrick could see the screen and the menu. "Here, take a look."

Kubrick looked the screen over and nodded, impressed. "Looks good. I like that when they drop the whole onion in the fryer."

Grinning, Creedy took the laptop back and began typing. "Nearest location…" he hit the enter button and stared, surprised He then turned the laptop back to Kubrick. "You seeing that?!"

On the screen was a photograph of Sam, Liz, Jo, and Dean and their winning visit to the local Biggerson's.

Kubrick grinned. "Yes I am." And he looked up to the sky as though he'd been given a sign while Creedy tracked down the address to the restaurant. _'It's a sign, I just_ know _it.'_

* * *

The Winchesters and Jo ran out of the restaurant, spreading out to look for the thief-

"Whoa!" Liz cried as she tripped on the curb, face-planting onto the parking lot. "Ow."

Dean turned and faced his twin. "Wow, you suck."

"Shut up," Liz growled as Jo helped her up, wincing at the bleeding cuts on her palms and knees, the knees of her jeans were torn. "Ow…ow…ow…ow…"

"Go get the first-aid kit," Jo instructed, helping Liz over to the Impala.

Dean did so and brought it over. "So what, now your luck turns bad?"

"Yes," Liz answered, "and _don't_ you dare ask 'how bad'."

Dean pouted and looked at Sam, who'd joined them after checking the back of the restaurant and he was holding something black. "Got anything?"

"Yeah, that woman was wearin' a wig," Sam confirmed, holding up said item. "We're dealin' with a pro."

"Great," Liz grumbled, wincing as Jo cleaned up her injuries. "And I'm basically screwed."

"Don't worry, Liz," Sam said reassuringly. "We'll get the rabbit's foot and destroy it." And he was relieved when his sister weakly smiled. "I'll call Garcia and see if she can find that woman." And that was when his phone rang, which he answered. "Hello? Hey, Penelope, I was about to call you."

 _`"Good timing on my part,"`_ Penelope commented. _`"So did you get that box back intact?"`_

"Sort of," Sam admitted and quickly updated her on the situation.

 _`"You're serious?"`_ Penelope asked, surprised. _`"A rabbit's foot that_ actually _works?"`_

"When you own it, yes," Sam confirmed. "But since it's been stolen-"

 _`"Say no more,"`_ said Penelope. _`"If this lady's the same person that paid those two thieves, then I've already tagged several spook names I've managed to find that are connected to several off-shore accounts, and at least two stateside."`_

Sam chuckled. "Garcia, I love you."

 _`"I know sweetie."`_

"Ok, we're gonna go talk to the two thieves, and if we can get a name I'll let you know," Sam said, wincing when Liz accidentally hit her knee on the car… _hard_.

"Owowowowowowowow!"

"Dammit, Liz! Don't hurt my car!"

"I'm not doin' it on purpose!"

 _`"Sounds like a good idea,"`_ Penelope agreed, clearly hearing everything in the background.

Sam sighed. "Yeah, call you later, Garcia."

 _`"Bye."`_

Sam clicked his phone off and pocketed it while Jo kept Dean and Liz from going at each other's throats. "Stop it you two," he ordered, going all Jedi, and they did. "Jo, call Bobby and Ellen to update them, please."

Jo nodded and got her phone out to make the call. "Hey, mom, we got a problem…"

* * *

After being yelled at by Bobby and lectured by Ellen, Dean drove them back to the apartment while Liz got stung by a hornet, almost caught her foot in the door, and nearly got hit by a guy on a bike.

* * *

After a few more close calls, they entered the room, spotting a horseshoe nailed above the door, and Grossman was sitting on a chair all alone since Wayne had died after tripping and impaling himself in the throat with a grilling fork.

"We know someone hired you to steal the rabbit's foot," Dean told him, causally holding his gun in his hand. Sam had suggested using his Jedi ability, but Dean thought it would be more useful to use the guy against the woman instead. "A woman."

"Oh yeah? How do you know that?" Grossman asked, eying them while gripping a whisky bottle in one hand, and a photo of him and Wayne in the other.

"Because she just stole it back from us," Sam explained, and Grossman started laughing.

"Listen man, this is serio-" Liz began, stepping forward and tripped on a wire on the floor, pulling a CD player off a shelf and sending it, and her, crashing to the ground, along with a lamp, which broke upon impact, and she groaned in pain.

Her siblings and Jo all sighed. "Liz, you OK?"

"Yeah, I'm good!" Liz grunted from behind the couch, pulling herself back up while Grossman smirked.

"I want you to tell us her name," Dean said curtly, once he was certain that his twin wasn't going to get hurt…again.

Grossman sneered. "Screw you."

"It wasn't a freak accident that killed your partner," Jo pointed out.

"What?" Grossman asked, confused.

"It was the rabbit's foot," Sam added.

"You're all crazy," Grossman said incredulously.

"You know we're not," Dean said seriously. "You saw what happened, what it did. All the flukes, all the luck. When you lose the foot that luck goes sour. That's what killed your friend. And my sister here is next. And who knows how many more innocent people after that. Now if you don't help us stop this thing that puts those deaths on your head," he explained and was relieved when Grossman began to look worried. "Now I can read people, and I get it," he continued, partly lying and partly using some of the profiling tricks that Morgan had taught him. "You're a thief, and a scumbag, that's fine. But you're not a killer. Are you?"

After a moment, Grossman shook his head and looked down, sadly. "No."

* * *

Biggerson's restaurant parking lot…

It was nighttime by the time Kubrick and Creedy arrived in Black Rock. Now he was leaning against the back of his RV, waiting for Creedy, who'd gone inside for some food and find out about where the Winchesters and Jo Hartville had gotten to.

It wasn't long before Creedy came back out, chewing on a garlic knot while the rest of his food was wrapped up in foil, which was shaped like a swan, and tucked under one arm. "No one saw which way they went," he reported. "And their meal was free so there's no credit card trail."

"Don't worry, we'll find 'em," Kubrick said confidently.

Creedy raised his eyebrows, wondering what his friend was getting at. "What makes you so sure?"

Kubrick smiled. "'Cause there's a higher power at work here," he responded, "and we _will_ find the Winchester and Hartville sooner or later, for _God_ is on our side."

Creedy didn't look convinced, especially since he'd heard Kubrick talk like this before, but shrugged instead of arguing. "Ok, I'm gonna look up on yahoo a motel for us to stay at tonight."

"You go and do that," Kubrick agreed, smiling up at the star-filled sky.

* * *

Salt Lake City, Utah

Katsu & Katus Law Firm…

' _I don't need to be an empath to know that this guy is pissed,'_ Hannah thought, sitting across the table from Victor Henriksen, Calvin Reidy, and Franklin Katsu, who was sitting next to her. Although there were times when she missed being able to sense the emotions of others, Hannah had quickly gotten used to living without it, and Ricky had done the same, even though Melinda had voiced wistfully that he could still move objects with his mind if he tried.

Over the past week, Henriksen had been interviewing everyone close to her family, including co-workers from both the theater and the library, employees of the trucking company, friends, and even some of her past teachers. When she and Ricky had commented that the feds were asking more questions about them and less about the Winchesters to their dad and grandfather, they hadn't been surprised since it was clear that Henriksen was convinced that they were likely to walk down the same path as the Winchesters.

' _Well, I'm about to blow his theory out of the water,'_ Hannah thought, doing her best to remain calm and relaxed under the cold look that Henriksen was giving her. "Hello, again, sir. Enjoying your stay here?"

"Well enough," Henriksen said curtly, the honest truth was that being in the Mormon state was driving him up the wall. While the field office _did_ provide coffee, he found that a fair number of agents posted to that office _were_ members of the LDS church, and if he or Reidy swore at all, even in frustration at how their investigation was going, they got dark looks in response. "But we're not here to talk about me, Ms. Idris," he continued. "We're here to ask you some questions about yourself and your relationship with the Winchesters."

Hannah nodded. "Of course, sir, ask away."

Henriksen raised his eyebrows, but that was it, and opened the folder in front of him. "As I'm sure you're already aware, Ms. Idris, I've been interviewing people who know you, including a few of your old teachers from your elementary school, middle school, and high school years."

"Well, I'm sure those were interesting interviews," Hannah commented, "and I bet you've already did a full background check on me and my entire family, too."

"Yes, they actually were," Henriksen agreed, "and all of them praised about you working hard in school, despite your, um-"

"My disability?" Hannah suggested, getting two surprised looks from the feds. "I don't consider it an insult, Agent Henriksen, please, continue."

Henriksen cleared his throat and continued. "Yes, despite your disability, and some trouble with bullies, too. You had a lot of bullies growing up, Ms. Idris?"

"Yes, I did and it did make things tough in both the classroom and outside on the playground, too," Hannah answered. "It – it wasn't easy, but I manage to pass my classes thanks to having teachers that understood, good friends, and a loving family, too."

Henriksen nodded and Reidy took down the answers. "Tell me about your disability, your…autism?"

Hannah had to repress a smile, having expected the feds having trouble with this particular question. "Well, what do you want to know?"

Henriksen glanced at Franklin, who just smiled, and he sighed. "What has it been like to grow up with a disability?"

"It wasn't easy," Hannah admitted, choosing her words carefully, and resisted the impulse to play with her engagement ring, feeling nervous. "And since this was back during the 1980s, the doctors who tested me were convinced that it was just some kind of a learning disability, and it was during high school that I was re-tested and it was confirmed that I actually have a form of autism known as Asperger's syndrome. Of course the psychologist that re-tested me says that my autism is very mild and isn't the standard type either."

"What do you mean? Standard type?" Reidy asked, looking up from his note taking.

"When it comes to Asperger's, or _any_ kind of autism," Hannah explained, pausing to take a breath, "the autism itself can ranger from very mild to very serious, and my form of autism is very mild, and another thing about Asperger's, is that someone who has this type of autism, one will have either _very_ sensitive skin, or _very_ good hearing, and I have very good hearing."

Henriksen was surprised by how well Hannah was answering his questions, but he didn't let it show, and he continued with his questions, hoping to catch her out somehow, and if not about herself, then about the Winchesters. "Let's continue…"

* * *

Black Rock, New York…

Once they had the name, the Winchesters and Jo left the apartment, and Dean was getting ready to call both Bobby and Penelope when the bad luck hit Liz again.

"Ew! I just stepped in gum!" she protested and tried to get rid of it by scrapping the bottom of her boot on the edge of the sidewalk.

Dean let out an annoyed sigh and made the call to Bobby while Sam set up his laptop on top of the Impala and contacted Penelope. "Hey, guys, we got a name."

 _`"That's good,"`_ said Bobby, relieved. _`"And I've got some good news, too._ _Wasn't easy but I found a heavyweight cleansing ritual that should do the trick_ _."`_

 _`"You mean_ we _found that cleansing ritual,"`_ Ellen countered and it wasn't hard to imagine the annoyed expression on Bobby's face.

 _`"Whatever,"`_ Bobby grumbled. _`"Anyway, you're still gonna need the rabbit's foot for it to work."`_

"Well, we managed to get the name that was given to the guy she'd hired," Sam told them all.

 _`"That's great,"`_ said Penelope, _`"tell me the name and I'll work my magic."`_

Both Dean and Sam chuckled, and even Liz had to smile at her cheerful tone, having given up getting the gum off her boot after Jo pulled out a container of gum remover from her bag and got to work on it.

"Ok, according to the guy, the name she gave them was Lugosi," Sam told her, and Penelope immediately began typing, getting a hit within seconds.

 _`"Got her!"`_ Penelope declared, grinning. _`"There's an account under that name and it has an address connected to it, which I'll pull up in a few minutes."`_

 _`"Did you say, Lugosi?"`_ Bobby asked, and both Sam and Dean nodded. _`"_ _Lugosi? Lugos- Aw crap, it's probably Bela_ _."`_

"Bela Lugosi? That's cute," Dean remarked.

 _`"Bela Talbot's her real name,"`_ Bobby corrected. _`"Crossed paths with her once or twice."`_

"Well she knew about the rabbit's foot, is she a Hunter?" Liz asked, joining them once Jo got the gum off.

 _`"Pretty friggin' far from a Hunter, but she knows her way around the territory,"`_ Bobby explained. _`"She's been out of the country. Last I heard she was in the Middle East someplace."`_

Dean shrugged. "I guess she's back."

 _`"Which means seriously bad luck for you,"`_ Bobby agreed.

Dean groaned. "Great."

 _`"Well, have no worries, my pretties,"`_ Penelope announced, grinning.

"You got an address, Garcia?" Jo asked.

 _`"Yup, Bela Talbot is currently living in an apartment in Queens, New York,"`_ Penelope confirmed.

"Thanks, Garcia," said Sam, glad that they were once step closer to getting the rabbit's foot back and breaking the curse before anything else happen to Liz. _'She's not goin' downstairs on my watch.'_

 _`"No problem,"`_ Penelope said happily. _`"Let me know if you need anything else, guys."`_

"We will," Dean promised before Penelope signed off and Sam closed the laptop. "Also, thanks for findin' that ritual, Bobby."

 _`"_ _Just look out for your sister, ya idjit_ _,"`_ Bobby told him both curtly and fondly before hanging up.

"So, how long will it take to get there?" Jo asked.

"Two hours," Liz answered, "but I think Sam and Dean should go after Bela since it's likely that my bad luck could get us all killed."

"Do you have an idea, Liz?" Sam asked.

Liz nodded. "Yeah, lock me in a motel room, duct tape me to a chair if you have to, guys. 'Cause I'll take that over dyin' in a car crash that could ruin the Impala."

"Good idea," Dean agreed, not wanting to lose either his sister or the car. "Jo, you can stay with Liz."

"Why me?" Jo asked. "No offense, Liz, but I could help get that foot with you guys."

"No, you need to look after Liz," Sam told her. "I'll go with Dean and I can use my abilities to get the rabbit's foot back."

Jo pouted, but Liz considered it a good idea. "All right, let's find a motel before anything _else_ happens to me."

* * *

It wasn't long before they found a motel and got both Liz and Jo checked into a room, where Liz promptly grabbed a chair, set it in the center of the room, and immediately sat down, much to the amusement of her siblings and Jo.

"Get back soon."

"We will."

However, little did any of them know, Kubrick and Creedy were staying at the same motel, sleeping in the RV even though Creedy had wanted to check into a room.

* * *

Queens, New York…

In less than two hours, thanks mainly to Sam's abilities of keeping law enforcement off their back, and even getting traffic to work for them, it wasn't long before they reached the city and found the apartment just a little after dawn.

"According to the address that Penelope found, Bela lives on the fifth floor," Sam told Dean as they found a place to park and got out of the car. "And I bet she has a top of the line security system, too."

Dean grinned. "Well, it might be top of the line, but I bet that it's no match for your abilities, Sammy."

Sam chuckled. "I was just thinkin' the same thing." And they both headed for the apartment's entrance.

* * *

Black Rock, New York

Motel…

Liz and Jo had just finished eating a couple of breakfast sandwiches that the motel provided when the AC unit in the wall started making a clunking, grinding sound, and smoke started to pour out.

"Oh, you've _got_ to be kidding me," Liz groaned. "I – I didn't even go _near_ it."

No sooner were the words out of her mouth when the unit caught fire and both Jo and Liz jumped out of their chairs, yelping.

"Stay there," Jo ordered as she got out the fire extinguisher from the closest and used it on the AC unit, dosing the whole area until the flames were finally out. "There."

"You sure?" Liz asked, slowly inching forward until she was standing next to the edge of the second bed.

Jo nodded and straightened up. "Yup, it's completely out."

Liz was relieved. "That's great." And she began to turn – only to end up tripping on the bed, resulting in her staggering backwards. "Whoa!"

"Liz!" Jo darted forward, but Liz grabbed the curtain, which tore, and she fell to the floor, knocking herself out. "Dammit," she cursed, kneeling down to check on her friend and was relieved to see that she was still breathing. Wondering what else could to go wrong, she stood back up and faced the window, freezing at the sight.

Kubrick and Creedy were staring in through the window directly at her.

' _Oh shit!'_ she thought, reaching for the gun she kept in the back of her pants as the two hunters started heading for the door, and she wondered if this day was going to get _any_ worse.

* * *

Queens, New York

Bela's apartment…

Bela had always enjoyed living the high life, including being the proud owner of a purebred Seal Point Siamese cat she'd _rescued_ from an animal shelter that had been harming the cats, dogs, and various other animals that they were suppose to find good homes for.

She had many such apartments scattered all over the world, and they were all richly decorated and they all contained varied valuable artifacts, plus they all were wired up with the latest security systems. At the moment, she was arguing with the person who'd asked her to obtain the rabbit's foot.

"Because you _shook_ on one point five," Bela snapped, with a thick British accent, into her phone as she left her bedroom, walked down a flight of stairs, passed two security monitors, and walked into the kitchen area, petting her cat, Isis. "Well maybe I should just take it somewhere else?" she then rolled her eyes. " _Don't_ threaten me, Luke," she warned. "Despite your reputation you _don't_ scare me." She then smiled when she heard Luke's response. "Well I'm glad you see it that way. I'll see you at the airstrip in an hour."

Pleased, she clicked her phone off, set it down, and then used a pair of kitchen tongs to pick up the rabbit's foot. _'Hmm, it won't be long now.'_ And then her cat hissed in warning. Frowning, she walked over to the security monitors and checked them, seeing nothing out of the ordinary.

' _Isis wouldn't hiss like that unless there's something really wrong.'_ Deciding to play it safe, she set the tongs holding the rabbit's foot down on the counter, opened the wine cooler and extracted a gun from it before moving through the living room toward the front door.

Bela frowned when she saw that the door was ajar. _'This isn't good_ _.'_ She cautiously approached the door, when she heard a beeping noise, and she turned toward the source. The alarm system panel was flashing _ERROR_ , and there was a bright yellow Post-It stuck to the panel that read _TURN AROUND_.

Just then, Dean appeared behind her, his gun drawn, and she turned and raised her gun, too.

"You left without your tip," Dean said calmly.

Bela smirked, and Dean raised his eyebrows. "I suppose I did."

"You took something from my sister," Dean told her, slowly backing toward the kitchen and Bela followed, keeping their guns on each other. "And you're gonna give it back."

Bela laughed. "Sweetie, no I'm not."

"Yeah, we'll see," Dean retorted. "Bela, right?"

"That's right, _Dean_ ," Bela said, smirking at Dean's surprised expression. "I've done my research, so I know all about you and your siblings, Elizabeth and Sam."

' _Damn, and I thought it was annoying when my friends at the BAU did that_ _.'_ Dean did his best to compose himself. "You know the thing's cursed, don't you?" he asked.

"You'd be surprised what some people would pay for something like that," Bela commented.

This was news to Dean. "Really?"

"There's a lucrative market out there," Bela explained. "A lot of money to be made." She then chuckled. "You Hunters with all those amulets and talismans you use to stop those big bad monsters. Any one of them could put your children's children through college."

"So you know the truth," Dean said, realization dawning on his face, "about what's really going on out there and this is what you decide to do with it? You become a thief?"

Bela shook her head. "I procure unique items for a select clientele."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Yeah. A _thief_."

"No," Bela corrected, "a _great_ thief."

Dean smirked. "In other words, you see yourself as _Catwoman_ don't you?"

Bela smiled. "Something like that. So where is your siblings? I was under the impression that you rarely go anywhere without them."

"Like I'm goin' to tell you," Dean countered. "Look Bela, my sister, she touched the foot. And when you took it from her, her luck went from-"

I know how it works," Bela answered.

Dean raised his eyebrows. "So then you know she's gonna die unless we can destroy it."

"Oh…" Bela said sincerely. "You can have the foot." And an expression of relief began to appear on Dean's face. "For one point five million," she added, with an insincere tone.

"Nice. Yeah, I'll just call my Banker," Dean said sarcastically. "How'd you even _find_ the damn thing? It's been stuck in the back of some storage place, middle of nowhere for the past ten years."

Instead of answering, Bela looked over her shoulder and Dean followed her gaze to an Ouija Board and planchette sitting on the mantle. "I just asked a few of the ghosts of the people that it killed," she answered. "They were _very_ attuned to its' location."

Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing. "So you're only out for yourself, huh? It's all about number one?" he asked.

"Being a Hunter is so much more noble?" Bela retorted. "A bunch of obsessed, revenge-driven sociopaths trying to save a world that can't be saved?"

Dean scowled, not liking that profile in the slightest, although it fit Gordon to a T. "Well aren't you a glass half-full?"

Bela smirked. "We're all going to Hell, Dean. Might as well enjoy the ride."

"I actually agree with you there," Dean joked and began backing toward the front hallway. "Anyhoo, this has been charming but uh, look at the time. Oh and this?" he then revealed the rabbit's foot in his hand, and Bela was pissed. "Looks like you're not the only one with sticky fingers. If it's any consolation I think you're a truly _awful_ person."

Scowling, Bela raised her gun toward him, and suddenly found that she couldn't move. "What-?" and it was then that Sam came out of hiding… _directly_ behind her. "How'd you do that?" she asked when he was standing in front of her with a mixture of shock and anger at being caught out.

"Clearly your research didn't tell you _everything_ about me," Sam remarked, removing the gun from her hand and set on the counter next to Isis, who purred when he rubbed her head. "And I'm sure that you've talked with other hunters who had some _interesting_ things to say about me, but it doesn't matter since I'm a good person and both Dean and I will do _anything_ to protect our sister. Normally I don't like making _anyone_ do _anything_ , but our sister is more important then you are, Bela. So, you're _not_ to follow us," he ordered to the immovable woman, "and you're _not_ going to come after us for the rabbit's foot either…consider it a lost cause."

"If you take that foot, then I'm going to have a _very_ angry client on my hands," Bela told him, still unable to move and knew that she wasn't going to get the rabbit's foot back at all because of the orders implanted in her mind.

"That's _your_ problem, lady," Dean told her as Sam joined him and he pocketed the rabbit's foot.

Bela glared at them in a way that made the brothers glad that the saying "if looks could kill" was just a saying. "And what will happen should we ever cross paths again?"

"I guess we'll worry about that bridge when we come to it," Sam remarked. "Goodbye, Bela." And they left the apartment.

Moments later, Bela found that she could move again, and she promptly collapsed on the couch, where Isis joined her, purring as she petted her soft fur. _'Well, it's true that the Winchesters_ do _value family above anything else, and the price of revenge for messing with them is_ very _high indeed.'_

At some point, she knew that she would probably cross paths with the Winchesters again, and when she did, she _would_ get back at them, even if it weren't directly.

' _They will_ pay _for messing with me.'_

* * *

Black Rock, New York

Motel…

 _`"…we just need to know where her brothers are and we'll leave."`_

 _`"And I told you that I_ don't _know, and if I did, I wouldn't tell either of you."`_

 _`"Come on, Jo, we just want Sam Winchester is all."`_

 _`"You_ honestly _think I'm going to tell_ you _where he is, Kubrick? I_ know _you're workin' with Gordon."`_

This is what Liz was hearing when she slowly came to and gingerly rubbed the back of her head, which was pounding. _'What's going on now?'_

"You and the Winchesters were _at_ the Devil's Gate, Hartville," said the tallest of two men, who were clearly hunters, and both hand guns trained on Jo, who had her own gun trained on them. "You all were _there_ when the gate opened."

"And I've told _you_ that we were trying to _keep_ the gate from _opening_ ," Jo retorted angrily. "The guy who _did_ open the gate is dead, and it had _nothing_ to do with Sam."

Liz groaned just then, partly in pain, and the two hunters looked at her.

"Oh! Sleeping Beauty's wakin' up!" said the second hunter.

"Stay there, Liz," Jo advised, her voice hard with anger, "I've got this covered."

"We've got _you_ outnumbered," the first hunter told her, smirking. "Now where is Sam Winchester? We just want him and that's it."

"He isn't here," Liz said, propping herself up on her elbows so that she could see better, "and we're not gonna tell you where he is." She then looked at Jo. "Who are these two jokers?"

"Kubrick and Creedy," Jo answered grimly.

Liz scowled, recognizing the names, and glared at the two men. "You murdered Scott Carey, and you both helped Gordon escape, didn't you?" she asked.

The taller man Kubrick, nodded. "Yes, I was the one to eliminate that particular threat."

"Scott _wasn't_ a threat," Liz countered furiously. "And you _killed_ him in front of his dad! You scumbag!"

Kubrick smirked. "You _would_ say that, girly, considering _what_ your brother is."

"My _brother_ is a normal, regular person," Liz snarled. "I don't know _what_ Gordon told you, bastard, but my brother is _human_ , and nothing else!"

"Listen, we just want Sam," Creedy told them, "and this standoff is gettin' old, so just tell us where Sam is, and we'll leave."

"For the _last_ time, Sam _isn't_ here and neither is Dean," Jo snapped. "So, _despite_ what you might've heard, the Winchesters aren't connected to the hips."

Liz had to bite her lip to keep from laughing at the bewildered expressions on Kubrick and Creedy's faces. "It's true."

Creedy glanced at Kubrick. "Well, maybe we _should_ go since it's clear that her brothers aren't here."

Kubrick sighed and faced his friend. "No, you saw what happened Creedy, ask yourself, _why_ are we here? Because you saw a _picture_ on the web? Because we chose _this_ motel instead of another? Luck like that doesn't just happen."

"Um, actually-" Liz began.

"Shut up!" Kubrick snapped. "It's God, Creedy. He led us here for one reason. To do his work. This is _destiny_."

Just then there was the sound a gun cocking, and both Kubrick and Creedy turned to find Dean standing behind them in the doorway with pieces of broken door scattered at his feet, and Liz realized that Kubrick and Creedy had smashed the door in.

"Nope," Dean corrected him. "No destiny, just a rabbit's foot. So who are these two nut jobs?"

"Kubrick's the guy who killed Scott and both he and Creedy here are part of the group that freed Gordon," Jo informed them. "And they want Sam."

Dean scowled. "You're not getting my brother," he told them coldly and then set his gun down, which surprised everyone in the room.

"Dean?" Liz asked, worried.

"Don't worry, sis," Dean said confidently, reaching for a pen. "I've got this covered…for _this_ is my lucky day." And he tossed the pen toward Kubrick's gun, and it lodged itself in the barrel. The others were _instantly_ impressed, and Dean laughed. "Oh my God, did you see that shot!?"

Creedy lunged at Dean with his gun, but Dean easily sidestepped and the older man ran straight into the wall, falling backwards and hitting the floor, knocking himself out. Kubrick stared at the pen in the barrel for a few moments before trying to dislodge it.

Dean grinned. "I'm amazing." He then picked up the TV remote from the table and threw it hard at Kubrick, who was just about to aim for him again. It hit Kubrick right between the eyes, knocking him out cold, and he dropped like a stone. "I'm Batman."

"Yeah," Sam said sarcastically upon entering behind him. "You're Batman." And Dean pouted.

" _Please_ tell me that you got the rabbit's foot," Liz said hopefully, gingerly getting to her feet, wincing at the ache in her head.

Dean grinned and held it up. "Got it _right_ here."

* * *

A/N: That's it for this chapter. R&R everyone!


	4. Chapter 4: SAY GOODBYE WASCALLY WABBIT

Supernatural: Bad Day at Black Rock

A/N: Sorry for sounding grumpy in my Author's Notes last week, but I have been under a bit of stress lately due to getting ready for Halloween. Also, it turns out this is my 70th story and I didn't even realize it. So, this is also the final chapter for this story, which I hope you all have been enjoying and thank you to those who have posted reviews so far.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Supernatural_ or _Criminal Minds_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER FOUR: "SAY GOODBYE "WASCALLY WABBIT"**

" _But bade them farewell, saying, I must by all means keep this feast that cometh in Jerusalem: but I will return again unto you, if God will. And he sailed from Ephesus_ _."_

 _Acts 18:21_

After calling the police about the location of Kubrick and Creedy, and Dean won on a bunch of scratch cards, they went to the nearest cemetery to _finally_ get rid of the rabbit's foot, although Dean _did_ suggest going to Las Vegas again, but they turned him down once again since Liz wanted the curse done before anything _else_ happen to her.

While Dean worked on some more scratch cards Sam was prepping the items needed to destroy the rabbit's foot, and sprinkled something onto the embers of a small fire. "All right. Bone ash, cayenne pepper, that should do it."

"One second…" Dean muttered, scratching one more card, adding it to the pile of winning cards. "I'm just bringin' home the bacon."

"Whatever," Liz muttered, wanting the whole thing over with.

Dean stuffed the cards into the pocket of his jacket, which was swung over a gravestone, and pulled out the rabbit's foot. "All right, say goodbye "wascally wabbit"," he said cheerfully and tossed it onto the fire, where they watched it burned into ashes.

"Goodbye, ugly-ass piece of dead thing," Liz said while Sam shoveled dirt onto the remains of the fire after a few minutes to make sure, and then they all headed for the Impala. "So, _how_ did Bela find the foot in the first place?"

"She used an Ouija Board to communicate with some of the pervious victims," Dean explained as they loaded their stuff into the back of the car. "She makes me think of _Catwoman_ , only with a British accent."

"Well, if we're lucky, we'll _never_ see her again," Sam stated as they climbed into the car. "Let's get out of here."

"We will," Dean said, pulling out the scratch cards, "but I've got to cash these first since we _now_ have over forty thousand dollars in winnings here."

The others rolled their eyes, but didn't complain since the cash could come in handy, and so the next day, they waited as Dean cashed in the cards. It was then that they learned that Kubrick and Creedy had managed to escape before the police could arrest them, and they left a tip with the local FBI field office about the possibilities of finding the two rogue hunters and letting the BAU know about them, too.

Deciding that there wasn't much else for them to do, they headed back toward Sioux Falls to hook back up with Bobby and Ellen that they could find the demon that held Liz's contract soon…hopefully.

* * *

Los Angeles, California

Los Angeles International Airport, LAX…

Parker Turner yawned as he got off the plane and walked through the corridor into the massive building with his carry-on bag swung over one shoulder. He hated the fact that he was having to stay up until a certain period of time in order to cope with the time changes _and_ the eventual jetlag as he checked his ticket to figure out where his next flight was.

' _Just one more flight, and I'll be home,'_ he thought, looking around for a sign that would direct him to Gate C19, and sighed when he saw that his shoelace was untied. "Great." Pocketing his ticket, he set down his bag, and bent down to tie his-

 _BANG!_

Parker dove to the floor as something shot past his head, causing a breeze near his hair, and there were screams and shouts. He looked up, just in time to see two security guards tackle a guy, who was trying to run for it, with a gun in his hand. Did that guy just try to kill him?

He slowly stood up, his eyes wide when he had a sudden feeling that he needed to get out of the way, and he took a step to the side – seconds before a second guy with a knife jumped at him. Realizing that he'd just escaped death a second time mere seconds apart, he lashed out with his foot, catching the second attacker in the stomach, making him double over, and then hit the guy in the back of the neck, knocking him to the floor.

"Are you okay, sir?" a security guard asked as he and two other security guards ran up.

"Despite being attacked by two _complete_ strangers, I'm perfect," Parker answered, shaking slightly by all of this. "Who _are_ these guys? And _how_ did they get weapons in here?"

"No idea, sir," the security guard answered, "but we'll get to the bottom of this. Who are you, sir?"

"Parker Turner," Parker answered. "Newly returned to the United States after serving a mission in Japan, and I have to make a flight in two hours in order to return to Salt Lake City, Utah."

"I'll provide you with an escort, Mr. Turner," the security guard told him, offering a notepad and a pen, "just write down information about you, including your contact info."

Parker nodded, took the pad and pen, and wrote down everything that he could, including where he could be reached. "Sure." _'Man, this is getting_ crazy _!'_ and once he did that, he was personally escorted to his gate a few minutes later, and it wasn't long before he was on his way home.

* * *

A/N: And that's a wrap on this story, see you all for the next story next week. R&R everyone!


End file.
